legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Oriax Wheelahr
In construction Oriax Wheelahr 'is a female ExKrieg-Hybrid Beast of the Underworld who was the first daughter of Kiara Wheelahr, Karan Wheelahr, the adoptive daughter of the tyrant Ara Astaroth and was the adoptive sister of the queen Valaine Le Doux. Oriax is the legendary princess of the fallen ExKrieg race and is one of the 3 last remnants of the fallen race that was destroyed by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, alongside Katarina Couteau and Yūichirō Hyakuya. Oriax is also the daughter of Violeta Vasconcelos, one of the main protagonists in ''LOTM: Destiny that acts as the secondary leader of the Wolf Pack Squad. Alongside the female characters Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Mana Takamiya, and Kotori Itsuka, Oriax is easily one of the most prominent characters in the story, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters that started as heroes while Oriax was the most developed and well-worked heroine after starting as a villain to the first-half of Saga AA, ''the first saga of the storyline. Regal, egotistical, and full of hate, Oriax was once a ruthless, cold-blooded tyrant and outright genocidal that ruled the Dark Empire Triggers Hell with iron fists and has commited thousands of war criminals, from genocide of mortals to destruction of whole planets with magical toxic gas but later abandons her role in the Balam Alliance, instead opting to remain and live on Prime Earth, fighting alongside the Rogues to pay for her sins instead of killing herself and going straight to Hell; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful demon, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Katarina Couteau in power, whom she considered her to be her eternal rival. Oriax's character evolves from anti-villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the story. Oriax is the secondary antagonist of the Magic Side of ''Saga AA, she is one of the rulers of Triggers Hell and a direct member of the Hell Lords, the highest-official command of the Dark Empire and is a dark reflection of the main protagonists Katya and Tomas Sev. While there are many heroes introduced on the story, Oriax is the deuteragonist ''of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side ''storyline after serving the story firstly as an anti-villain antagonist that has been causing troubles to the main heroes in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Mafusa Gang Revenge Sub Arc as the Big Bad while Ara Astaroth was the Bigger Bad, Elesis Du Tirial as the Heavy (primary antagonist) and Sasha as the secondary antagonist. She was also the Bigger Bad in the special Kruel Rose's Operation, being responsable for all incidents to the episode while acting on the shadows as the Woman Behind the Woman (Kruel Rose as the main antagonist being manipulated by Oriax). After her redemption thanks to the moral speeches of Katarina Couteau and the intense fight between her and the Rogues, she returned to her senses and recovered her light, becoming an anti-heroine with an arrogant and rude behavior and has been fighting and looking down in all members of the Rogues but over the course of the story she gets more soft and kind as the Blackness slowly leaves her heart after being exposed to the goodness of the Rogues' friendship. Oriax is considered to be the second most important heroic character of CIS Productions to the Magic Side as she is the first villain coming from a malevolent organization known as Balam Alliance to ever join the Ratatoskr and the Rogues, the main heroic faction of the storyline before the introduction of Alliance of Freedom. Within the Rogues' ranks, Oriax explained many things about the identity of Ara and the informations regarding about the Dark Empires of Balam Alliance, giving the Rogues a high-advantage above the Revelation of Qliphoth which was their primary target at the time. Before Oriax's corruption into becoming a Beastmen and join the villainous Triggers Hell, Oriax was a member of Wheelahr clan in her homeworld with the same name of the former. Oriax was born in one of the major families of the clan, but lost her parents during her first years of life thanks to the intense war that was happening between her clan and the Revelation of Qliphoth. Oriax always struggled to keep up with the highly skilled warrior apprentices of her generation, let alone the very high standards of her clan and had the reputation for being perpetually late and untalented. This after effect caused Oriax to be scorned and casted out by the adults of her town and because of that, Oriax had hardly any friends of her age and she lived a lonely life as an orphan. Oriax entered the Academy at 6 years old, but she was not the brightest student. She may have ADHD, because she flunked a lot of exams and has had a difficult time paying attention in class and she was known as the dead last. Oriax even enjoyed playing pranks on people to gain attention and to be acknowledged, much to the town's annoyance. Still, she nurtured the dream to become Vasto Lorde (lord of the planet) and wished to rule it with a fair hand to keep the planet away from war to prevent children from losing her family like what happened to her. She was believed to have died during the Great War IV, her only surviving legacy being her Sephira Crystal she gave to her teammate, Kurumi Tokisaki while Mio Takamiya was watching, who were the friends she had. In truth, Oriax was saved from death and trained by Ara Astaroth, and was turned into a demon beast known as Beastmen or Hybrid Beast. Ara adopted her to become a powerful demon who would carry on her legacy but she proved to have too much kindness in her heart, but the events of the war left Oriax disillusioned with reality, and she inherited hatred of mortals that has been engaging wars for billion of years, only starting the Circle of Hate again and again; this was enough to make her drop her ideas of peace and thought it was impossible for people live in harmony and started her own plan to create an ideal world. Unknown to them, Oriax had survived and was still being rehabilitated by Ara Astaroth. Ara replaced all of Oriax's damaged body parts with a synthetic animal-bird matter that would function in place of bones, muscle and organs. When Oriax regained the ability to walk, she journeyed out to find Kurumi Tokisaki and Mio, but much to her shock, she saw Kurumi killing Mio (who would later become the First Spirit, causing the First Spacequake on Prime Earth). As Kurumi passed out from a combination of grief and fatigue, both she and Oriax awakened the Blackness inside of their hearts and become sociopath killers. Oriax then went on a killing spree as several enemy from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire came after them. She then came back to Ara (who was the mastermind of the incident to make her fall in despair and break her kindness), now disillusioned with reality and wanting to get revenge on the world for being so cruel by destroying God for abandoning her an rewriting the world. For the next 10 billion years, Oriax caused untold disasters throughout the Living World as she raised through the ranks of Triggers Hell; from Nine Demon Gates to the Hell Lords. As a hero, Oriax was generally a very simple minded, easy going, cheerful person. She often rushes things, and misses obvious things such as Kurumi's constant shyness around her. In the beginning of the story, Oriax is very fun loving, often pulling pranks on fellow villagers. This usually ends in a scolding from her superiors. Oriax later reveals she did these pranks because she liked the attention, as she grew up with no parents or friends. She's also very beginning when she's young, despite being largely unskilled in comparison to her peers. However, when she becomes a dark entity of evil with a twisted sense of justice, she became more calm and focused, no longer caring about friendship, her race, or even her name, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had forced Mio to die at the hands of a person she loved, not only that, after years witnessing the war and death from a close point of view, she discovered all sentient beings had no salvation and gave up on her ideals. Her sole commitment was to Rebirth Plan and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the plan and, more often, her allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to her. Like Madara Ara her, Oriax would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. From all anti-villains and anti-heroes appearing in LOTM: Sword of Kings, Oriax was indeed the most brutal and contraversial character to ever appear thanks to her brutal war crimes that were caused by her army of barbarians beastmen. Oriax was charged with many wars crimes, from genocide of 500 races, mass murder of innocents and even rape (Oriax clams that people should understand it if a soldier who has crossed thousands of kilometres through blood, fire and death, he need fun with a woman or takes some trifle'), which is, of course, the phrase that only a Complete Monster like Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Darth Hades would say. Oriax was also the only Anti-Villain to ever come close to Complete Monster status as many Pure Evil villains of the story had tragic background but their crimes went beyond their tragedy, thus, erasing the freudian excuse as tragic villains and becoming Complete Monsters. Oriax, was the only female anti-villain to ever come close to this status but despite all her cruelty inspired in many brutal dictators, she still had love for animals (from birds, to feline, canines, sea creatures, fish, etc...) what were the only things she actually loved and cared about. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, she became a capable warrior and was forbidden by Katarina to commit suicide to escape from all her atrocities and war crimes. Instead, she invited her to join the Rogues (despite many refused to accept her because of her cruelty) to find her light back and mainly to find redemption for all her crimes. Oriax became one of the members of the Rogues and watched the war that herself engaged, seeing the vision of all people she made suffer. After showing redemption and helping Alliance of Freedom taking down the vicious Balam Alliance, she was regarded as a hero both by Alliance of Freedom thanks to her role as the central figure of rebellion against Triggers Hell, and soon after, the rest of the Multi-Universe (since people never discovered she was once a member of the Hell Lords), becoming known as the Hero of the Magic World. However, after the end of the war, she said to Katarina she had to break her promise and was not sastified with her actions helping her to defeat the true evil and decided to seal herself in a cove for more than 3 billion years for all her sins; that would be her last act of redemption. When she was free from her exile, she soon was invited by Sephiria Arks KnightWalker to join her new government that was already stabilized and working to protect and serve the people of all Multi-Universes, she said she was waiting for her for 3 billion years and waited for the day she would come out of her own prison by herself. Oriax, with deep emotion, joined the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries as a Diplomatic Senator that would help to protect the animal life and ecology in all planets of the omniverse with the help of billions of people who considered her to be a righteous leader. Oriax is an OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX. Overview Apperance and Design Yokai Oriax was one of the many characters that had at least 2 appearances to be candidates to be her mainstream. In her first appearance, Oriax was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her body measurements are cm. Oriax's height is 161 cm. (5 feet 3 inches) making her a character of average height compared to other attractive villainess of the story such as Ara Astaroth and Vira (beautiful only in appearance). Her attire consists of a black japanese kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Imperia Deamonne and Sanada in terms of size (a very used signal of beauty given to some of the most attractive female characters of the story). In her Nekomata (cat-japenese form) form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. More importantly, Oriax was still a Hybrid Beast of the Underworld but her parts were based in the Bakaneto Japanese mythology. The bakeneko (化け猫, "changed cat") is a type of Japanese yōkai, or supernatural creature. According to its name, it is a cat that has changed into a yōkai (typical name given to demonic japanese entities). It is often confused with the nekomata, another cat-like yōkai, and the distinction between the two can often be quite ambiguous. Harpy In her most recent appearance, Oriax had a complete change of body-visual and was now more focused in "cuteness" instead of the common and very used "sexy" lady form. In her new appearance, Oriax was no longer a Yokai based on the Japanese mythology of Bakeneko and is now based in Harpy of the Greek mythology. In Greek mythology and Roman mythology, a harpy was a half-human and half-bird personification of storm winds, in Homeric poems. Oriax now has the appearance of a young adult woman with some traces of a teenage girl of 18 years-old, making her having the same appearance of Katarina Couteau and other female characters. Oriax has long-princess red hair because of her ExKrieg-biological trace, orange eyes with pupils of eagle, fangs of an animal, has feet of a eagle and long ears of fox. Despite having her appearance changed, she still has a very voluptuous figure but with smaller breasts. Her body measurements are cm. Oriax's height is 160 cm. (4 feet 2 inches) making her one of the tallest female characters of the Rogues but still smaller than Katarina Couteau and Imperia Deamonne. Her attire consists of a red torn dress that is almost pressed against her skin, making it somehow a body-suit, dark-blue hood that has two holes on the top to allow the exit of her long-fox ears. In her right shoulder, she has the skull of a crow that holds her hood and keeps it attracted to her body and has the inferior parts similar to wings. She also has arm bracelets that keeps her hands protected from upcoming atacks. Her legs are also covered with black bandages, making it somehow looks like a thighhighs. Her nails are painted with black and can take forms of claws of a feline animal. Name Demonology Orias is a great marquesse, and is seene as a lion riding on a strong horsse, with a serpents taile, and carrieth in his right hand two great serpents hissing, he knoweth the mansion of planets and perfectlie teacheth the vertues of the starres, he transformeth men, he giveth dignities, prelacies, and confirmations, and also the favour of freends and foes, and hath under him thirtie legions. The Fifty-ninth Spirit is Oriax, or Orias. He is a Great Marquis, and appeareth in the Form of a Lion, 26 riding upon a Horse Mighty and Strong, with a Serpent’s Tail; and he holdeth in his Right Hand two Great Serpents hissing. His Office is to teach the Virtues of the Stars, and to know the Mansions of the Planets, and how to understand their Virtues. He also transformeth Men, and he giveth Dignities, Prelacies, and Confirmation thereof; also Favour with Friends and with Foes. In demonology, Orias (also spelled Oriax) is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He knows and teaches the virtues of the stars and the mansions of the planets (the influence of each planet depending on the astrological sign in which it is in a specific moment and the influence of that sign on an individual depending on how the zodiac was configured at the moment of his/her birth or at the moment of asking a question to the astrologist); he also gives dignities, prelacies, and the favour of friends and foes, and can metamorphose a man into any shape. 9ac686c7a164d7eeaecf2f3db193d69f--bài-tarot-solomon.jpg Mythology Oriax was name very used by Harpies' communities in the Greek and Roman mythology. The Harpies were mythical monsters in Greek mythology, having the form of a bird and a human face. They carried evildoers to be punished by the Erinyes. Zeus had given the gift of prophecy to King Phineus of Thrace, who used it to uncover the secret plan of the god. Angry, Zeus blinded him and put him on an island, where there was a lot of food; however, Phineus could not eat anything, because the Harpies would steal his food before he could eat it. Years later, Jason and the Argonauts arrived at the island, managing to drive the Harpies away. The Harpies escaped to their cave in Crete, while Phineus helped the Argonauts by telling them how to pass the Symplegades rocks. The Harpies were also seen as the personifications of the destructive winds. Initially, two harpies were mentioned; Aello (storm swift), and Ocypete (swift wing). Later, a third was added, named Celaeno (dark). Harpies__The_Monsters_Of_Greek_Mythology.jpg Norse Culture Ironically, Oriax has the nickname Werewolf, which was given to explain her changes of bird to canine-like forms. Despite she is similar to a werewolf in many forms, she is deeply based in Fenrir. Fenrir is the most infamous of the many wolves in Norse mythology. His importance for the pre-Christian Scandinavians is demonstrated by his being depicted on numerous surviving runestones, not to mention his ubiquity in Old Norse literary sources. He’s the son of the god Loki and the giantess Angrboða, which makes him the brother of the serpent Jormungand and the underworld goddess Hel. As is recounted more fully in the tale The Binding of Fenrir, the Aesir gods raised Fenrir themselves in order to keep him under their control and prevent him from wreaking havoc throughout the Nine Worlds. He grew at an astonishingly fast pace, however, and eventually the troubled gods decided to chain him up. Their first two attempts were unsuccessful; while the cunning gods convinced Fenrir that it was only a game, a test of his strength, he broke through the fetters easily. For their third attempt, the gods had the dwarves forge the strongest chain ever built, which nevertheless gave the appearance of being very light and even soft to the touch. When the gods presented Fenrir with this third fetter, he became suspicious, and he refused to be bound with it unless one of the gods would stick his or her hand in his mouth as a pledge of good faith. Only Tyr was brave enough to do this, knowing that it would mean the loss of his hand. And, sure enough, when Fenrir found himself unable to break free of his bonds, he ripped Tyr’s hand from its arm. The chain was then tied to a boulder and a sword was placed in Fenrir’s jaws to hold them open. As he howled wildly and ceaselessly, a foamy river called “Expectation” (Old Norse Ván) flowed from his drooling mouth. Fenrir-2.jpg Logo '' tumblr_oqqj89pdiT1tf454ko1_1280.png '' Data *'' Name': Oriax Wheelahr *''Nacionality: Wheelahrian'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Fascist Dictator, Fallen Pure Good Hero, Genocidal Sociopath, Woobie Anti-Villain, Lawful Tyrant, Peace Seeker Knight Templar, Extremist Terrorist, 7th Queen of Hell, Ruler of the 5th Floor of Hell, Omnicidal Delusional, Twisted Warrior of "Justice", Well Intentioned Extremist, Hybrid Human, Tragic Corrupt Ruler, Oppressive Queen, Determined Warrior of Peace'' *''Age: 20,000,000,000 years old'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, the ability to use Black Arts, which can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise (can be used to enhance physical abilities and create elemental attacks), limited battle - precognition (via the Beast's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body, fire manipulation, Beast Eye allows her to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions, summoning, can summon colossal meteors, can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Baskerville used by Ara Astaroth) that acts offensively and defensively, can generate wind blades with the swords of her Final Baskerville, Black Art absorptionand gravity manipulation via Satan's Eye (can likely use all Satan's Eye abilities) | Gravity manipulation | Wood manipulation and the ability to put people to sleep via wood magic, regeneration (low - high), immortality (type 3 and 7) | Gains Third Eye with planetary illusion abilities, high level regeneration, orbs which can negate ninjutsu composed of all five elements and yin and yang'' *''Weaknesses: Massively arrogant, reluctant to use her full power, her meteor is a suicide attack if not in Beast form (or in a lower form of Satan), is still vulnerable to soul-manipulation and sealing as an Beast (can only be manipulated by Pure-Blooded Devils). | Satan Mode has a time limit | Physical attacks and Divine Weapons (like Ara Astaroth) '' *''Destructive Capacity: Multi city block level+ physically, town level with her massive fire waves, small country level+ with Perfect Satan form, country level+ with Baskerville under her control | Town level+ with Beast's Breath (managed to inflict burns on Exkrieg I Katarina) and small city Level with Blackness enhanced Complete Satan, small planet level+ with Full Satan form, potentially higher | Same as when she was alive, high planet level+ via meteor and Perfect Satan (she's also comparable or superior to Celica Arfonia, who herself has energy on the level of all the shrouds that Berserk Katarina had given out) | Continent+ level with one eye and the Black Arts at 100%, moon level via CT with the double Satan and Beast mode'' *''Range: Mutiple Kilometers | Planetary'' *''Speed: Massively hypersonic (was able to outspeed Shigure's Artificial Demon weapon that intercepted Kal Shekhar's standard Meta-Human form, fought Vira evenly, is a top-tier in reactions and combat speed, crossed country distances on foot quickly) | Massively hypersonic (Blitzes Katarina, Lucas, and toys with Krulcifer) | Massively hypersonic (Could go toe to toe with Eight Gated Tomas and react to a Elesis enhanced blitz)'' *''Durability: Multi city block level+, town level+ with Complete Satan, island level+ via Perfect Satan | Small city level via Beast and city level with Complete Satan (battered by all the Rogues and took all their strikes to destroy her Satan form) | Beast's wood magic enables er to regenerate (at the very least from the level of damage taken from Katya's powerful Anti-Qliphoth seal used against the Black God) | Continent level'' *''Strength: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown'' *''Stamina: Very high, enough energy to summon a star, a feat deemed impossible for modern Beastmen | Unlimited'' *''Standard Equipment: Feathers of Choronzon'' *''Intelligence: Very huge, for her to become Hell Lord's chef is an effort equal to breathing, she studied under Mercurius mysteries of the universe and literally no one in history can surpass her in pure experience, she's one of the few who can process vast information of her soul stock, she's so charistmatic that psychos and serial killers pledge absolute loyalty towards her in her ideal world'' *''Summary: Well-Intentioned Extremist Terrorist'' *''IQ: 2,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Satan's Eye: The first of the Satan's powers is being able to see the flow of energy. The Satan's eye itself gives colour to energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Satan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Satan's Eye evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Satan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Satan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through illusions cast by simple eye contact between both parties.'' *''- Satan Illusion: Simply the use of generic illusios used by members of the Hell Lords clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Hell Lords can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. '' **''- Beast's Illusion: Using her Beast form, Oriax stares at her opponent directly in the eye. Then a shadowy figure of herself appears before them forcing them under a illusion. An image resembling her Beast form appears in front of the opponent and grasps them as it begins "assimilating" them into itself. This breaks the opponent's will. Afterwards, the opponent is left incapacitated. '' **''- Tartarus' Eye: An advanced form of the Beastmen that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Beast's eye user. Over time, use of the Tartarus' techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Tartarus' eye of another Beastmen member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Tartarus' eye. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power.'' *''- Baskerville: The third ability granted by the Tartarus' eye after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, canine being that surrounds the user. Baskerville is formed through the materialization of the user's energy and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users.'' *''- Enhanced senses: Physical strength is not the only thing that Oriax can supplement. This applies to senses too. Her vision can now accurately see in a few hundred meters and their hearing can recognize voices even through obstructions.'' *''- Heilige Eolh: Nothing more than her body, vessel with limitless capacity to store souls, powerful enough to act as a Holy Relic itself. There are two reasons for this supreme defense. One is entirety of Valhalla's army, millions of souls swirling in a vortex of chaos, repelling any foe who dares to bare fangs at this impenetrable fortress. The second is barrier erected when Ara's completed Ark of the Convenant in Qliphoth. It's a powerful membrane, permanently deployed around Oriax protecting her from all phenomena. With anti-physical, anti-magical, anti-temporal and anti-accidental attributes, Oriax's already powerful defense has reached completely new heights. To even breach her soul, this barrier must be penetrated first. There are only three methods to surpass this defense: (1) attack with spiritual capacity exceeding entirety of Valhalla, (2) use powerful conceptual abilities, (3) self-destruction.'' *''- Golden Light of Destruction: Surge of pure, golden splendor, divine power of Oriax apable of evaporating everything upon contact, as if light of the new world is washing away old order. It was powerful enough to reduce Kruel Rose, Ancient Spirituum embodyingdarkness of the Insanity, to a mere scraps. '' *''- Beast's Eye: Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Occular abilities of the Underworld. It was admired as being able to bring forth all energy. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of energies. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death".'' *''- Die Ewigkeit: Eternity destruction. Magical formula created by Oriax to support ascension to godhood. Alchemy that fuses user and Holy Relic to create superhuman. It enables its user to use souls as a weapon and armor.'' *''- Information absorption: all information is recorded in the souls, from memories to emotions and personal experience. Oriax can use this knowledge for her own means. However, because of tremondous amount of information, high level computing capability is required and this ability is almost useless in the course of battle, because one's identity would disappear.'' *''- Necrogiant: Mobile form of Oriax's spirits, juggernaut of dead embodying all souls in the Valhalla. It moves in a bipedal way and its speed surpasses any kind of movement. Its arm's length is enough to grab mountains and reach bottom of the ocean, sending enormous amount of water hundreds of meters in the air with each step, generating earthquakes more powerful than any recorded.'' *''- Fire manipulation: in concord with her burning passion, Ara's Holy Relic provides her with an ability to control fire. Her mastery over it is such she can guide airflow, float on fireballs created by her and deploy barriers to protect her from incoming attacks. Moreover, due to her authority of "absolute accuracy", her creations have homing property. '' ''Personal Information Villainess ''All personal informations of Oriax, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Black, orange, white, yellow, silvier, gold, red, dark blue'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Demon ration, lasagna, red wine, beer, cake of rice, Indian curry, bean'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Red dress, skull masks'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Enjoying pictures of landscrapes, collecting (or making) works of arts, executing demons, torturing humans and Gods, killing her political opponents, subjugating the Triggers Hell's people, sending humans and low-level demons to gas chambers'' *'' Favorite allies:'' **''Hates all her allies'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Scathach, Ellen Mira Mathers, Albedo'' *''Likes:'' **''Suffering of warmongers, destruction of planets at war, manipulating ignorant people, ruling over Triggers Hell, leading her people to destruction, committing genocide, killing innocent people for the sake of her own peace, working on the Void Project, antagonizing God for abandoning her, searching for Artifacts of the Past, writing books, torturing her enemies in brutal ways'' *''Religion:'' **''Aranism - Yuu Vong Church (Ara's original religion)'' *''Hates:'' **''Human happiness, smile of selfish people, Robots, Liars (hypocrisy), K-Pop songs, Gothic Opera, Soup Operas, serial killers without motives, Communism, Policy, Christianism, Balam Alliance, Muslims, Friendship, Jews, Indians, Japaneses, Angels, Family, Weak people, cowards in her army, infants, technology, space ships, KnightWalkers, Global Pact Defense, Events, Cultural festivals, Carnival, Arrogant businessmen, Wars without motives, racists without reason, murders without great plans, people who are against her ideals'' *''Political types:'' **''Hardly take part in political parties but most of her appearances implies she rules Triggers Hell with a Extreme Left-Wing Socialist dictatorship'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Consider the screams of mortals to be the best song'' *''Age:'' **''20,000,000,000 years old (current age), 18-19 years old (current body)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Ara Astaroth, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Vira'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker, Imperia Deamonne, Katya, Gaius Phoenix, Valnir Kruls, Isis Maxwell, Maeve, Krulcifer, Mana Takamiya, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Scarlet, Shigure Yukimi, Tomas Sev, Lucas Kellan, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki, Asuha Chigusa, Jellal Fernandes, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Celica Arfonia], Majestrix, Komaru Naegi, Jin Kisaragi, Mahesvara, Saeko Busujima, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kotori Itsuka, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Karen Nora Mathers, Medusa, Elesis Du Tirial, Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Siver Keis, Phillip, Asuna, Shido Itsuka, Miku Izayoi, Miku Hatsune, Sanada, Yuuji Kazami, Natsumi, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Rinne Sonogami, Ying, Yamai Sisters, Mayuri, Yuri Barnes, Zatanna, Mey, Dark Tohka, Dark Origami, Syndra, Evelynn Astaroth, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig, Nox, Nemesis, Valaine Le Doux;'' ''Heroine *''Favorite colors: **''Blue, green, white, yellow, silvier, gold, red, dark blue'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''X-Burger, Most typical foods of the American specialty except for fish and crustaceons, Nutritious vegetables, coffee, eggs, all types of meat'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Red dress, skull masks, black and whit combat suits, body suit, black hood, shorts'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Travelling to other planets, saving animals from abuse, ending wars with her own hands, cooling down military conflicts, saving demons from genocides, protecting plants from eco-terrorism, sending criminals to jail, drinking tea in peaceful mornings'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker, Imperia Deamonne, Katya, Gaius Phoenix, Valnir Kruls, Isis Maxwell, Maeve, Krulcifer, Mana Takamiya, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Scarlet, Shigure Yukimi, Tomas Sev, Lucas Kellan, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki, Asuha Chigusa, Jellal Fernandes, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Celica Arfonia], Majestrix, Komaru Naegi, Jin Kisaragi, Mahesvara, Saeko Busujima, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kotori Itsuka, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Karen Nora Mathers, Medusa, Elesis Du Tirial, Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Siver Keis, Phillip, Asuna, Shido Itsuka, Miku Izayoi, Miku Hatsune, Sanada, Yuuji Kazami, Natsumi, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Rinne Sonogami, Ying, Yamai Sisters, Mayuri, Yuri Barnes, Zatanna, Mey, Dark Tohka, Dark Origami, Syndra, Evelynn Astaroth, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig, Nox, Nemesis, Valaine Le Doux;'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Scathach, Ellen Mira Mathers, Albedo, Atala Arck (rival), Hoppou-Chan, Elesis Du Tirial, Ao Kuang'' '' '' *''Likes:'' **''Lewd jokes, dirty sexual quotes, Mystical beings, knowing new planets spread out space, visiting new places, studying new types of animals and species, eating fruits, builting artifacts, watching romance films, watching homosexual videos, watching pornography, hentai cartoons, erotic books and novels, 18+ films, taking care of animals, adopting abandoned animals, rescuing extinct races of animals and creatures, visiting the abyssal waters of the oceans'' *''Religion:'' **''Taoism'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, beer, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts (Rentaro as an exception), rapists, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Aldegyr Kingdom, Dark Emperors, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, tsunderes, Sith, selfish aliens, neo-nazis, KnightWalker Family, Moon Terminator Company, Artificial Demon Weapons, gangsters, Mafusa Gang, Order of Terror, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats'' *''Political types:'' **''Democracy and Right-Wing political party'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Metal and rock (despite her appearance)'' *''Age:'' **''25,000,000,000 years old (current age); 20 years old (current body)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Lusamine, Michael Langdon (temporary alliance in Diabla Arc), Towa '' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Ara Astaroth, Vira, The Fallen, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 , Aki Honda, Tomoo, Sasha, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Darth Hades , Darth Revan, Darth Riv, Darth Nihilus , Darth Volorion, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Petelgese-Rommanii Conti, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Yandere-chan, Orochimaru, the Joker, Stan, Unicron, the Darkness, Adolf Hitler, Eckidina KnightWalker, Misogi Kumagawa, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Lord Boros, Voldëmort, Akihiro Kurata, Seth, Anubis'' ''Personality Villainess Witnessing the death of Mio, and especially learning the circumstances of her death and witnessing the many wars over the years, shattered Oriax's idealism, leading her to hold reality itself in bitter contempt. She regards the world as wretched, and the political and religious system as the source of all woes. She dismisses understanding and hope as irrelevant delusions and the greatest heroes as trash whose efforts ultimately prove futile. Moreover, she lost any interest in her very existence, claiming that she is no one and that her name is merely a remnant of the past she rejected; a thing that this cruel world gave to her. As such, she always tries to force her foes to face their own powerlessness, hammering her views with cruel taunts and breaking lectures; and is determined to break those who believe in her former ideals to make them just like her. She is absolutely unable to fathom the value of a selfless sacrifice and is persuaded that the more one struggles the more one suffers in vain. Although she is utterly dedicated to her nihilistic goal, it must be noted that deep down in her subconscious, some slivers of her former personality subsist, leading her to envision what her life could have been during her battle with Katarina. By the time the story takes place, Oriax has become deeply cruel, ruthless, manipulative, traitorous, scornful, greedy, and selfish. She has a calm, patient, empathetic, and dead-serious attitude, being most often polite and easygoing but displaying scathing contempt at times. She hates being betrayed and will track down anyone who failed to honor a bargain or defected. However, she displays a real respect for her enemies, whose qualities she acknowledges, and her subordinates, helping them when in trouble and praising those who died. She honors her promises, as she never made a direct move against Paradise while Celica Arfonia was alive. Also, she retains a bit of the laid back attitude she displayed under her goofy pretence, displaying a dry, sarcastic, sense of humour and enjoying to mess with her foes. Oriax embraced some of Ara's point of view about the endless conflicts that plague the Living World and the history of hatred between the Angels and the Demons, seeing it as a destiny that cannot be reversed. However, she despises Ara whom she regards as an immature egomaniac and has the goal to destroy everything into anarchy for pure malevolence. Although she is ready for the worst to enact her goal, what she really seeks is to return to the happy days of her teenage years, in a world without tragedies where she could be reunited with her loved ones (mostly Mio). And despite the extreme selfishness of her goal, she genuinely believes that everyone's life will be much better in a rewritten reality where all damages would be undone and where everyone's dreams would come true. As such, it can be said that her idealism is not entirely gone, yet horribly warped. Oriax is also highly intelligent, materialistic, and scheming (to the point that even Isaac Ray Peram Westcott acknowledges it), being an expert strategist who devises complicated plans spanning over many years from behind the scenes. (However, she often takes risky gambits.) She is also very skilled in preparing and improvising back-up plans following the situation, to make things go in the direction he wants even when her main goal is thwarted. Moreover, she is a very resourceful manipulator, able to impersonate Ara Astaroth flawlessly and use the fear caused by her name to its fullest extent, and to gain the trust of those useful for her goals. She knows how to play with people's affects and emotions, and uses half-truths and pretences of sympathy to mold people into what she wants; being able to bring the worst out of those she gained to her side and to play the Living World like a fiddle during years. Oriax believes that hope is seemingly irrelevant, that cooperation is nothing but a silent conflict, and that peace and war cannot exist without each other. She scorns visions of the world other than her own and believes that she is the only one who is able to fix the precursors’ failures. She also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made her want Triggers Hell to dominate every other planet, and culminated in her desire to rule reality itself to a more peaceful world before turning it in illusion world. Oriax would sacrifice her own pawns to further her plan without remorse and reluctantly kill one of her own clansman once they fail her. Oriax loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of her own blood; she felt being reincarnated deprived him of the full experience. Yet he was very disciplined in a fight, never allowing her failed plans or attacks to upset her, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate her, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory. Although she sometimes imposed limitations on herself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, she was willing to "lower" herself with unbecoming tactics or excess displays in order to change tactics and exploit advantages. She was perfectly aware of her talents and did not feign modesty, bluntly stating when she was stronger than her opponents and belittling them when they continued to defy her. Conversely, if she was proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to her, she would admit it, apologise for previous remarks if necessary. In addition, if such an opponent is about to die, she would show them the ultimate respect by taking the time and effort to finish them off herself, even if said person is going to die on their own. Stemming from this, she feels insulted if she knows an opponent isn't using their full power against her, even if she knows it will result in their death. Oriax was show to be a brutal and extremist dictator as well, allowing many of her forces to commit crimes to create hate and wrath inside of people's hearts to make them just like her via wars, tortures, genocides, public executions, destruction of planets, rape, psychological torture and even forcing hundreds npeople to dig their own graves before ordering her troops to execute them in their own graves. She is also lecherous and cold-hearted but does not display sadism like the rest of the villains of the storyline, instead, she believes that pain and suffering should be used and not enjoyed; used to turn people to the dark side to make them see the truth of the world and how cruel it is by killing loved ones of her victims. Despite her arrogant and selfish nature, Oriax is not above listening to her generals when she knows they are right about something. Heroine Oriax is a boisterous and exuberant individual. She would end sentences with "Zii~" when excited or frustrated. She has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (she almost exclusively eats curry), being afraid of ghosts, and carries a chubby red-dinnosaur wallet which she calls "Littlefoot". Oriax is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people she meets nicknames or addressing them without appropriate honourifics, as shown when she opted to call Katarina as "Reddy". She can also be quite perverted, creating different forms of her sexy poses and once tried to sneak a peek in the men's bath when the opportunity presented itself. Despite these, plus other quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Oriax is said to have a personality that brings people to her, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people she meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. According to Kotori, Oriax is a kinesthetic learner, as she is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to her, much to her teachers' annoyance. Oriax is aware her own ineptitude, and admits that she puts up a strong front so people around her won't know of her embarrassment and frustration about it, despite of all her accomplishments. Oriax responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive in order to learn new techniques, though she doesn't hesitate to ask for help if she needs it. Despite her naivety, Oriax can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. In battle, Oriax has shown to be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of her techniques to catch her opponents off guard. While she can be calm and collected most of the times during a fight, Oriax can also get frustrated when she is unable to defeat her opponent, and can forget some concepts or weaknesses that she herself noted beforehand. Oriax is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed body. She is very naive but also quite insightful, often saying things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of the Rogues' members, even more so than Katarina. She also eats a lot, to the point that she emptied Imperia's wallet when they first met as heroine. Her massive appetite has led Katarina to nickname her 'the Savage'. Oriax is the most competitive of the Rogues and seems to really enjoy fighting, being very eager when it comes into confronting other rival. However, she never fails to be polite as she usually asks for permission before fighting them. She never gives up and has made a promise to Katarina that she won't lose to anyone. Oriax is also highly optimistic and almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. Although there are many adult themes in the story, Oriax is considered to be the most sexually straight-forward member of the Rogues. This was clearly highlighted in her first appearance, when she described her attraction to lose her virginity with a man. She has a habit of inserting any sexual innuendo possible in her sentences, to the point where she finds it normal to convert any innocent thought into something perverted. True to her word, Oriax is an avid (self-proclaimed) fujoshi: she is a passionate consumer of Yaoi manga and magazines, is comically aroused by intercourse between mecha. Oriax is proud of her perverseness, as she says that she would be a boring person if people only thought of her as a genius girl. She also greatly enjoys BL-related media, mostly H-games and novels, to the point of watching one in front of everyone and fantasizing about it. Despite her perversiveness, Oriax is shown to be very caring towards her teammates as she is very sensitive to everyone's well-being and is almost always depicted in high-spirits. She is quite pestered by the fact that her teammates usually feign ignorance about their already-established friendship by claiming that they are still friendless and view each other only as teammates, especially Imperia. While other characters would describe her as sweet, kindhearted and innocent, the real Oriax is above all else highly perverted, a side of herself which she doesn't show to others with the exception of somewhat, the former of whom she loves and lusts for. She often fantasizes perverted situations with Tomas even if it's him with another girl, and desires for him to become sexually active towards her, but despite her pervert personality, she is deeply shy and can be considered only a cat who ''meow but do not bite, Oriax often tries to advance to Tomas in his bed and tries to seduce him but always give up and run from the scene in embarassament after she notices she is afraid of what is coming next. Sometimes, whenever Oriax gets caught up in the moment of imagining an ecchi situation with Tomas and some other girl, she has a tendency to drool. She often sneaks into his bed at night half naked to sleep with him because, in his sleep, he becomes much more frisky and physically active than he is aware of but like always escape from the bed after feeling fear of losing her castity. She is very caring towards animals, due to her ability to communicate with them, and treats them as her friends and should the situation be fit to their abilities, her tools and weapons. In fact she notes one of the reasons she fell for Tomas was his kindness towards animals and the plants in her garden, after which she only progressively falls deeper in love with him, which gradually goes from teasing him, to sleeping in his bed, all to secure her place beside him. Oriax is also known for her yandere tendencies, which some characters who truly know her would describe to be the real Oriax. She is generally sweeter than most of the girls in Ratatoskr, but develops a bad attitude whenever Mana takes credit for something they do. She also shows a darker and more sinister side of herself whenever her friends are in trouble, and she becomes more mischievous and hostile. People have generally stated that Oriax becomes very scary when this occurs. Oriax calls this her battle state, a state which Vira and Ara Astaroth have noted that she has a tremendous amount of bloodlust. Although she can be rather perverse and even selfish with her desires on occasions, she is still a very kind person to those she cares about and is willing to do anything to make them happy, including helping Tomas choose more than one woman (Katarina Couteau, Shigure Yukimi, Cassie Cage and Black Hanekawa) when he obviously cares about so many. Many of her perverted antics, while also being for her own enjoyment, are more often than not done to titillate and arouse Tomas out of love and lust at the same time. She's even willing to go to the extent of being absolutely protective over others. She also is serious and diligent, talented in most subjects, and is also very popular among the Ratatoskr's officers. However, she is almost always thinking perverted things, even suggesting that one of her main reasons to be interested in Tomas is curiosity about information not covered in health classes. She was complimented by Mana that she's always good at everything but she brushed off the compliment and said that she also has things that she's not good at. She mentioned that when she was on her lower years an english translation of the word pencil was asked in the test, she glanced on the pencil that she's using and saw the right answer. She left the space blank in the answer sheet to punish herself because, as she calls the situation, she 'cheated'. ''Oriax's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) Bloodlust '' Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. ''Nightmare disorder Nightmare disorder, also known as 'dream anxiety disorder', is a sleep disorder characterized by frequent nightmares. The nightmares, which often portray the individual in a situation that jeopardizes their life or personal safety, usually occur during the REM stages of sleep. Though such nightmares occur within many people, those with nightmare disorder experience them with a greater frequency. The disorder's DSM-IV number is 307.47. During the nightmare, the sleeper may scream and yell out things. The victim is often awakened by these threatening, frightening dreams and can often vividly remember their experience. Upon awakening, the sleeper is unusually alert and oriented within their surroundings, but may have an increased heart rate and symptoms of anxiety, like sweating. They may have trouble falling back to sleep for fear they will experience another nightmare. A person experiencing nightmare disorder would have trouble going through everyday tasks; the anxiety and lack of sleep caused by the fearful dreams would hinder the individual from completing everyday jobs efficiently and correctly. Upon experiencing this, these victims should consult with a psychiatrist. Bibliomania Bibliomania can be a symptom of obsessive–compulsive disorder which involves the collecting or even hoarding of books to the point where social relations or health are damaged. One of several unusual behaviors associated with books, bibliomania is characterized by the collecting of books which have no use to the collector nor any great intrinsic value to a genuine book collector. The purchase of multiple copies of the same book and edition and the accumulation of books beyond possible capacity of use or enjoyment are frequent symptoms of bibliomania. Bibliomania is not a psychological disorder recognized by the American Psychatric Association in its DSM-IV. The term was coined by John Ferriar (1761–1815), a physician at the Manchester Royal Infirmary. Ferriar coined the term in 1809 in a poem he dedicated to his bibliomanic friend, Richard Heber (1773–1833). In the early nineteenth century, "bibliomania" was used in popular discourse (such as in periodical essays and poems) to describe obsessive book collectors. In 1809, the Reverend Thomas Frognall Dibdin published Bibliomania; or Book Madness, a work described by literary critic Philip Connell as "a series of bizarre rambling dialogues which together comprised a kind of dramatized mock pathology, lavishly illustrated and, in the second edition, embellished with extensive footnotes on bibliography and the history of book collecting." The "symptoms" displayed by the biblomaniacs in Dibdin's work include "an obsession with uncut copies, fine paper or vellum pages, unique copies, first editions, blackletter books, illustrated copies, association copies, and condemned or suppressed works". Insomnia Insomnia, also known as sleeplessness, is a sleep disorder where people have trouble sleeping. They may have difficulty falling asleep, or staying asleep as long as desired. Insomnia is typically followed by daytime sleepiness, low energy, irritability, and a depressed mood. It may result in an increased risk of motor vehicle collisions, as well as problems focusing and learning. Insomnia can be short term, lasting for days or weeks, or long term, lasting more than a month. Insomnia can occur independently or as a result of another problem. Conditions that can result in insomnia include psychological stress, chronic pain, heart failure, hyperthyroidism, heartburn, restless leg syndrome, menopause, certain medications, and drugs such as caffeine, nicotine, and alcohol. Other risk factors include working night shifts and sleep apnea.Diagnosis is based on sleep habits and an examination to look for underlying causes. A sleep study may be done to look for underlying sleep disorders. Screening may be done with two questions: "do you experience difficulty sleeping?" and "do you have difficulty falling or staying asleep? Melancholia '' Melancholia (from Greek: µέλαινα χολή, melaina chole),]also lugubriousness, from the Latin lugere, to mourn; moroseness, from the Latin morosus, self-willed, fastidious habit; wistfulness, from old English wist: intent, or saturnine, was a concept in ancient and pre-modern medicine. Melancholy was one of the four temperaments matching the four humours. In the 19th century, "melancholia" could be physical as well as mental, and melancholic conditions were classified as such by their common cause rather than by their properties. The name "melancholia" comes from the old medical belief of the four humours: disease or ailment being caused by an imbalance in one or other of the four basic bodily liquids, or humours. Personality types were similarly determined by the dominant humor in a particular person. According to Hippocrates and subsequent tradition, melancholia was caused by an excess of black bile, hence the name, which means "black bile", from Ancient Greek μέλας (melas), "dark, black", and χολή (kholé), "bile"; a person whose constitution tended to have a preponderance of black bile had a melancholic disposition. In the complex elaboration of humorist theory, it was associated with the earth from the Four Elements, the season of autumn, the spleen as the originating organ and cold and dry as related qualities. In astrology it showed the influence of Saturn, hence the related adjective saturnine. Melancholia was described as a distinct disease with particular mental and physical symptoms in the 5th and 4th centuries BC. Hippocrates, in his Aphorisms, characterized all "fears and despondencies, if they last a long time" as being symptomatic of melancholia. When a patient could not be cured of the disease it was thought that the melancholia was a result of demonic possession. ''Major depressive disorder Major depressive disorder (MDD), also known simply as depression, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two weeks of low mood that is present across most situations. It is often accompanied by low self-esteem, loss of interest in normally enjoyable activities, low energy, and pain without a clear cause. People may also occasionally have false beliefs or see or hear things that others cannot. Some people have periods of depression separated by years in which they are normal while others nearly always have symptoms present. Major depressive disorder can negatively affect a person's personal, work, or school life, as well as sleeping, eating habits, and general health. Between 2–7% of adults with major depression die by suicide, and up to 60% of people who die by suicide had depression or another mood disorder. The cause is believed to be a combination of genetic, environmental, and psychological factors. Risk factors include a family history of the condition, major life changes, certain medications, chronic health problems, and substance abuse. About 40% of the risk appears to be related to genetics. The diagnosis of major depressive disorder is based on the person's reported experiences and a mental status examination. There is no laboratory test for major depression. Testing, however, may be done to rule out physical conditions that can cause similar symptoms. Major depression should be differentiated from sadness, which is a normal part of life and is less severe. The United States Preventive Services Task Force (USPSTF) recommends screening for depression among those over the age 12, while a prior Cochrane review found that the routine use of screening questionnaires have little effect on detection or treatment. Pathological lying '' Pathological lying (also called pseudologia fantastica and mythomania) is a behavior of habitual or compulsive lying. It was first described in the medical literature in 1891 by Anton Delbrueck. Although it is a controversial topic, pathological lying has been defined as "falsification entirely disproportionate to any discernible end in view, may be extensive and very complicated, and may manifest over a period of years or even a lifetime". The individual may be aware they are lying, or may believe they are telling the truth. Sometimes however, the individual may be lying to make their life seem more exciting when in reality they believe their life is unpleasant or boring. ''Machiavellianism In modern psychology, Machiavellianism is one of the dark triad personalities, characterized by a duplicitous interpersonal style, a cynical disregard for morality, and a focus on self-interest and personal gain. Machiavellianism is also a term that some social, forensic and personality psychologists use to describe a person's tendency to be unemotional, and therefore able to detach him or herself from conventional morality and hence to deceive and manipulate others. In the 1960s, Richard Christie and Florence L. Geis developed a test for measuring a person's level of Machiavellianism (sometimes referred to as the Machiavelli test). Their Mach - IV test, a twenty-statement personality survey, became the standard self-assessment tool of Machiavellianism. People scoring high on the scale (high Machs) tend to endorse statements such as, "Never tell anyone the real reason you did something unless it is useful to do so," (No. 1) but not ones like, "Most people are basically good and kind" (No. 4), "There is no excuse for lying to someone else," (No. 7) or "Most people who get ahead in the world lead clean, moral lives" (No. 11). Using their scale, Christie and Geis conducted multiple experimental tests that showed that the interpersonal strategies and behavior of "High Machs" and "Low Machs" differ. Their basic results have been widely replicated. Measured on the Mach - IV scale, males are, on average, slightly more Machiavellian than females. Bipolar Disorder '' Bipolar disorder, also known as manic depression, is a mental disorder that causes periods of depression and periods of elevated mood. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania, depending on its severity, or whether symptoms of psychosis are present. During mania, an individual behaves or feels abnormally energetic, happy, or irritable. Individuals often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced during manic phases. During periods of depression, there may be crying, a negative outlook on life, and poor eye contact with others. The risk of suicide among those with the illness is high at greater than 6 percent over 20 years, while self-harm occurs in 30–40 percent. Other mental health issues such as anxiety disorders and substance use disorder are commonly associated. ''Brief Psychotic Disorder Brief psychotic disorder is a period of psychosis whose duration is generally shorter, not always non-recurring, but can be and not caused by another condition. The disorder is characterized by a sudden onset of psychotic symptoms, which may include delusions, hallucinations, disorganized speech or behavior, or catatonic behavior. The symptoms must not be caused by schizophrenia, schizoaffective disorder, delusional disorder or mania in bipolar disorder. They must also not be caused by a drug (such as amphetamines) or medical condition (such as a brain tumor). The term bouffée délirante describes an acute nonaffective and nonschizophrenic psychotic disorder, which is largely similar to DSM-III-R and DSM-IV brief psychotic and schizophreniform disorders. Anti-Villain proposal Introduced as one of the most tragic Anti-Villains of LOTM: Sword of Kings, the fallen hero Oriax Wheelahr is one of the last survivors of the extinct warrior race ExKrieg as lived as a orphan girl who suffered abuse and bully of society. Orphaned, Oriax grew up not knowing who her parents were, receiving only her adoptive mother's surname. Karan's dying wish that Oriax be regarded as a heroine was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster of the Triggers Hell invasion, Karan sealed all the Blackness of the planet inside of Oriax to save it from destruction and prevent Ara's rise to the planet, sacrificing Oriax to become a ExKrieg-Demon. Instead of being considered a heroine for being the vessel of all evil that almost destroyed the planet, the majority of Wheelahr planet, however, having no knowledge of the circumstances surround her birth, openly ostracised and resented Oriax for being a survivor of a vile race that desvasted thousands of planets and took many lives; some even viewed Oriax as the ExKrieg's cruel will itself. Soon, the Lord of the clan forbade anyone from mentioning her race, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Oriax as their parents did. Years of isolation and scorn from the people made Oriax thirst greatly for acknowledgement and love. She would pull pranks around the town just to get a response from anyone and her desire to be Lord Wheelahr was in hopes of becoming someone that mattered to be noted and respected. At first, Oriax was designed to symbolize human weakness. Unable to use most Wheelahr techniques, Oriax dedicates herself to using solely martial arts and magic and was called as witch and even suffered many attempts of murder. Oriax's attempts to prove and better herself are recurring themes for her actions throughout the story. She is generally optimistic, and believes that, with hard work and passion, she can surpass a natural genius, but can be prone to depression when faced with setbacks. Her drive to succeed was initially most evident with her rivalry with Kurumi Tokisaki, having learned from Mio that having a rival will provide incentive to succeed. Kurumi, a "genius" Wheelahr, found Oriax's efforts of bettering herself to be in vain, and believed that Oriax would be a "failure" for the rest of her life. Also, when making a promise, Oriax assigns herself arduous tasks to complete in the event that she doesn't live up to her expectations. When this promise is broken, usually just barely, she trains to prevent it from happening again. During one of the missions where team Kurumi was meant to destroy the kannabi bridge, Mio got kidnapped, leaving the mission only to Kurumi and Oriax. After saving Mio from Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Petelgeuse used an earth magic in order to cause the cave in which Mio was held to collapse. When Mio was saved by Kurumi and Oriax, the all ran towards the end of the cave, but Kurumi was hit on the head with a rock, which caused her to collapse. Oriax came back for Mio and tossed her out of harms way, sacrificing herself. This shows that Oriax developed a strong bond with Mio in the last hours of her final mission and made Oriax sacrifice herself for the sake of the mission. In the last hours of life, Oriax told Kurumi that no matter what others in the town think of her- she's a great person, no matter if she is gothic-anti social. Oriax sacrificed herself for her friends and for the sake of this mission and has more than proved herself to be the hero of Wheelahr planet, a place where she was considered to be a monster. Before her death, Oriax gave Kurumi a Sephira Crystal that her father left to her before he died, she said the crystal will help her to see the world from Kurumi's point of view. Unknown to them, Oriax had survived and was still being rehabilitated by Ara Astaroth. Ara replaced all of Oriax's damaged body parts with a synthetic animal-bird matter that would function in place of bones, muscle and organs. When Oriax regained the ability to walk, she journeyed out to find Kurumi Tokisaki and Mio, but much to her shock, she saw Kurumi killing Mio (who would later become the First Spirit, causing the First Spacequake on Prime Earth). As Kurumi passed out from a combination of grief and fatigue, both she and Oriax awakened the Blackness inside of their hearts and become sociopath killers. Oriax then went on a killing spree as several enemy from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire came after them. She then came back to Ara (who was the mastermind of the incident to make her fall in despair and break her kindness), now disillusioned with reality and wanting to get revenge on the world for being so cruel by destroying God for abandoning her an rewriting the world. For the next 10 billion years, Oriax caused untold disasters throughout the Living World as she raised through the ranks of Triggers Hell; from Nine Demon Gates to the Hell Lords. Because she grew up without knowing her parents, Oriax's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated her to become a hero so that she could, in turn, become Lord and have the entire planet finally recognise her as living being. When she set her eyes on Prime Earth, the place where Ara Astaroth was using as base, Oriax made her way to the planet to start the Project Void by using the Blackness' source to open a dimensional portal between the Living World and the Core of the Multi-Universe to rewrite the reality using a massive illusion that would turn all reality in a living dream of peace and kindess, without wars and death; this remarked Oriax as the first villain to ever cause direct harm to the whole Multi-Universe while previous villains had limited extention of damage to Prime Earth. Of course, the Rogues did not accepted her twisted sense of peace and fought against her for the fate of reality. While Oriax acts as a heroine for the rest of the story, she was considered to be the most sympathetic anti-villain to be created to the story, being the first truly politically righteous villain with logical and pure altruism goals that would benefit everyone around her, no matter if they're monsters of innocent people. Until the end, Oriax was actually a hero on the wrong side, forced to believe in twisted ideals given by Ara Astaroth, who used her benevolence to turn her into a delusional genocidal monster, yet, no matter what she did to Oriax, she never changed her goal; peace to the world but in a twisted method, and never made her think about destruction to the world. Even after her redemption, she was not above to say she was a hero for everything she did and decided to repair the world she destroyed instead of killing herself to put all responsability on the shoulders of Alliance of Freedom. At the end of the Cataclysmatic War, Oriax sealed herself in a cave for billions of years as the final step to her redemption. the punishment of being alone. Once she left the cave when God himself contacted her saying she did enough, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, who had already founded the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, invited her to help her to create a world of peace using peaceful methods instead of brutal dictatorships used by many politcal system of the Multi-Universe, with altruism, Oriax accepted the offer and spent her entire life as a demon-hybrid building an existence of peace. Inside of the story, Oriax is the very concept of ''determination and the favorite Anti-Villain character of the author to develop. ''History Childhood Life at Wheelahr planet Saved from Death Moving the Plan forward Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Pre-LOTM: Sword of Kings ''' '' *Oriax Vs. Kurumi' *Oriax Vs. Mio'' *''Oriax Vs. DEM Forces'' *''Oriax Vs. Petelgeuse Romanne Conti'' *''Oriax Vs. Ara Astaroth's Shadow'' *''Oriax Vs. Revelation of Qliphoth'' *''Oriax Vs. Nia'' *''Oriax Vs. Nu Wa'' ''Saga AA *Oriax Vs. Jellal'' *''Oriax Vs. Katarina'' *''Oriax Vs. Vira'' *''Oriax Vs. Ara Astaroth'' *''Oriax Vs. Lucas'' *''Oriax Vs. Maeve'' *''Oriax Vs. Isis'' *''Oriax Vs. Atala Arck'' *''Oriax Vs. Azul Jissele'' *''Oriax Vs. Mahesvara'' *''Oriax Vs. Heis'' *''Oriax Vs. Tomas Sev'' *''Oriax Vs. Kotori Itsuka'' *''Oriax Vs. Mana'' *''Oriax Vs. Kyouhei'' *''Oriax Vs. Sanada '' *''Oriax Vs. Yuuji'' *''Oriax Vs. Toshirou'' *''Oriax Vs. Saeko '' *''Oriax Vs. Shido'' *''Oriax Vs. the Fallen's Essence'' *''Oriax Vs. Aryana Westcott'' *''Oriax Vs. Prime Reaper AI-78'' *''Oriax Vs. Demonio'' *''Oriax Vs. Elesis '' *''Oriax Vs. Katya'' *''Oriax Vs. Gaius'' *''Oriax Vs. Madness'' *''Oriax Vs. Jeanne'' *''Oriax Vs. Unit-CM 130'' *''Oriax Vs. Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *''Oriax Vs. Sephiria'' *''Oriax Vs. Karma Maxwell'' *''Oriax Vs. Magilou'' ''Sith-Hades Saga *Oriax Vs. Shadow Master'' *''Oriax Vs. Darth Malak'' *''Oriax Vs. Emeraude'' *''Oriax Vs. Ghirahim'' *''Oriax Vs. Vira'' *''Oriax Vs. Jeanne'' *''Oriax Vs. Nagini'' *''Oriax Vs. Edwards'' *''Oriax Vs. CEO Amaterasu'' *''Oriax Vs. Darth Riv'' *''Oriax Vs. Emperor Merciless'' *''Oriax Vs. Darth Hades'' *''Oriax Vs. IG-88 A'' ''Hell-Leohart Saga *Oriax Vs. Anubis'' *''Oriax Vs. Diodora Astaroth'' *''Oriax Vs. Brother Blood'' *''Oriax Vs. Vira'' *''Oriax Vs. Leohart'' *''Oriax Vs. Hades'' *''Oriax Vs. Thanatos'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings *Oriax Vs. Ellen Mira Mathers'' *''Oriax Vs. Abyssal Eckidina'' *''Oriax Vs. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott'' *''Oriax Vs. Black Hand'' *''Oriax Vs. Nelkron'' *''Oriax Vs. Unit-CM 130'' *''Oriax Vs. Vira'' *''Oriax Vs. Dark Tohka'' *''Oriax Vs. Kurumi Tokisaki'' *''Oriax Vs. Idea of Evil'' ''LOTM: Destiny *Oriax Vs. Shiva's Spirit'' *''Oriax Vs. Isuke Inukai'' *''Oriax Vs. Cult of Ara'' ''Abilities and Skills Black Arts *'Flight''' - The ability to fly using energy. *'Energy Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Black Blast Deflect' – Oriax uses this technique for deflecting upcoming enemy attacks, it works to magic and technological attacks. *'Magic Materialization' – Oriax can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight her opponents. During her battle with Katarina, she conjures a sword and later she creates a spear. *'Evil Flame' – A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. *'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. *'Evil Impulse' – A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. *'Telekinesis' – Oriax is shown able to easily manipulate large quantities of matter, quickly launching them with great force. * Stone Spit – Oriax gathers saliva in her mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Oriax's death or when she decide when to release them. *'Telepathy' – Although this could be due to her connection with Leohart, she is able to contact her master through her mind from another world without anyone else noticing. *'Evil Spear' – Oriax throws a spear into her opponent, stabbing him with it. *'Sword Blast' – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. *'Cape Swing' – Oriax slices through the air with her claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Darkness Sword Attack' – Oriax's Ultimate Blast; it is a rushing attack where Oriax creates a sword using Magic Materialization and uses it to attack her opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. She then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack), then she blasts them right in the face. *'Hell Rusher' – Oriax summon a small dimension that is part of Hell's 5th Floor and creates a shield around it, preveting anyone from outside entering on it. Heis and Ara Astaroth have a similar ability. *'Dark Sword Slash' – Oriax presses her hand against the chest of the enemy and sends several black energy to their veins, creating dozens of small blades of energy inside of their bodies. *'Upper Cutter' – Oriax charges forward for a second and uppercuts the opponent. *'Fiery Wall' – Oriax makes a wall of fire appear from the ground. *'Fury Blade' – Oriax uses her sword to slash her opponent in the heart and taking control of his body, turning him into a zombie-puppet under her command. **'Double Fury' – Oriax performs two sword slashes with his sword to cut enemies in half. *'Energy Breath' – Oriax fires an energy ball from her mouth. *'Meteo Lance Slicer' – Oriax's meteor attack She throws several spears consecutively at her opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. *'Hate Ray Cannon' – A Renzoku Energy Dan technique used against Vira. Oriax traps the opponent inside of a fire ball and blasts it with a energy wave, unleashing a continent-like explosion. *'Hate Dancing' – Oriax dances on the air, spreading dead poison of her bird skull in her hood. *'Hell Blow Shoot' – Oriax kicks the opponent up in the air, then she kicks them more in mid-air and punches them down again, and finally Oriax kicks her opponent in the back when she is down. *'Demonic Will' – A powered-up state where Oriax raises her power significantly and gets a black aura to surround her. * Evil Sword Rush - Oriax's signature attack, she turns her sword in a spear of black energy that will corrupt the enemy, turning him into a demon. *'Magic Regeneration' - Oriax is capable of regenerating his wounds through magic. *'Teleportation' - Oriax is able to teleport using magic. *'Evil Sensing' - Oriax is capable of sensing the evil within people's hearts, such as when she was able to recognize the latent darkness within Katarina's heart. This ability may be due to Oriax's demonic traces. *'Hell Gate Slasher' - Oriax summons a Gate of Hell and sucks the physical body of the enemy to the 2nd Floor of Hell. ''Curses *' Doton''' - This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling black art into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth. *'Reality Illusion' - This technique is simply the generic use of Beast's Eye as employed by Beast's Eye wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within an illusion of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. *'Ranbu' - A technique where black art kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a continuous stream of flames. By then combining this stream with the distorting effects of Satan's Eye, it results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards at great speed. *'Izanagi' - Izanagi is a illusion that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of illusion. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon themselves while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. *'Kadon' - A technique where energy kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average energy reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique. *'Hōsenka' - Creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with energy, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Knives and small white guns can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the weapon can be controlled with energy. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. *'Kaenjin' - After manifesting small flames on each finger of one hand, the user then slams their palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of their choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. *'Sashiki' - A highly versatile technique whereby the user converts part of their body into wooden branches, which can then be made to grow at astounding speeds and with such force, that they can pierce a person's body with ease. Used predominantly in close-ranged combat, these branches can also be made to exponentially multiply, even when inside a victim. Due to these properties, the technique can be used to fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else vaulted towards opponents as long-range projectiles, where the branches growth can be triggered remotely by performing the ram seal, skewering the enemy. It can also apparently be used on an even larger scale, creating giant branches that can be made to envelop and then crush an opponent between them. *''' Satan's Body''' - allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Ratatoskr noted that if one spends a lot of time and trains one's energy over and over again, this technique can be invoked. However, Oriqax was able to use this technique the moment she awakened her Satan's Eye. This technique is a unique and specialised form of space–time technique that allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats – teleportation and "intangibility". *'DEVA PATH' - The Deva Path grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used. The Deva Path also grants another ability: "Punishement" which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. *''' Great Fire Annihilation''' - A technique where energy kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several water users in order to extinguish the flames. *'Fire Destruction' - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. *'Animal Path' - The Animal Path grants a Beast's Eye user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people; that of which requires hand signs, as in the case of Oriax's Pathsç. Tactics wise, the Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist on overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons. *'Absorption Seal' - A highly advanced sealing technique granted by the Preta Path, that is capable of absorbing any energy, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ability based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb energy right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *'Gunbai' - The user waves their gunbai as a fan to create powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to blow away several enemies in one swing. The force of the wind emitted from the gunbai was so powerful, that when Oriax swung it the wind could decimate and knock back an entire platoon of highly experienced warrior. *'The Human Path' - Rants a Satan's Eye user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing her hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. *''' Naraka Path''' - The Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Satan's Eye as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons. The King of Hell could fulfill two purposes: interrogation and restoration. To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. After answers are given, the King of Hell will unzip its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the victim's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue. The King of Hell would then proceed to pass its judgement. If the person was lying or refused to answer the questions, the King of Hell would remove their tongue and consume it, apparently killing them. However, if they told the truth, they would be spared, although left extremely exhausted. *'Eye of the Moon' - The Eye of the Moon is noted to be one of the most powerful illusion in existence. It is unique to the Beastmen and only those who have awakened the Satan's Eye can perform it. It is said to represent the "Spiritual World and Darkness", the antipode to Black Flames — a technique of similar power. Eye of the Moon requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Oriax's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of energy is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on the left eye, leaving Oriax's vision more blurred. ''Occular Ability Beast's Eye The Beast's Eye is the occular ability of the Hybrid Beasts of the Underworld that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Eyes of Hell", the others being the Satan's Eye and the Varingan. When a wielder of this biological trace experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of energy that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Beasts' eye; for that reason the eye is described as an "eye that reflects the heart". Often, as per the Beast''s so-called "Curse of Hatred", this emotion is a negative one, brought on by stress or loss. The emotion can also be positive, driven by a desire to protect or reunite with a loved one. It was shown that normally after first acquiring this power, the user's enhanced perception will throw off their timing, causing them to overstress their bodies from trying to keep up with the increased reaction time, forcing the user to adjust to properly move with it. It was also shown during emotional states that begin to trigger the Beast's awakening, it can temporarily blur the person's eyesight until finally manifesting. Assuming that the user is aware they have awakened the Beast, they are thereafter able to freely use it. When first awakened, each Beast usually will have only one tomoe, although in Oriax's case, as well as Valaine, they immediately gained two tomoe in each of their eyes All the beast's abilities are available to the user from its earliest stage, but with greater development comes greater proficiency with those abilities. As with any biological demonic eye, the Beast can be transplanted into non-demons. They are unable to deactivate it and its use has a greater energy demand for them than for actual Beast, who need only minimal energy to keep it active. For these reasons, non-Beasts tend to cover their Beast's eye when they aren't using it in order to conserve energy. The Beast's Eye that originate from the same Beast are still linked to some extent even when wielded by separate users, at times enabling those users to see the same things. Satan's Eye The Satan's Eye is an advanced form of the Beast's EYe that has only been activated by a handful of Beastmen. They are noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction". A Satan's Eye is distinguished from a normal Beast's Eye by its appearance, which changes the form of the color seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Beastmen have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Satan's Eye. Oriax activated immediately after her trauma. The Satan's Eye retains all of the Beast's Eye generic abilities, such as casting illusions and the ability to distinguish energy. In addition to these, the Satan's Eye grants powerful abilities that differ from user to user, though abilities may be similar in nature. The abilities of a Satan's Eye may not even be the same for both of a single user's eyes, as Oriax has Black Falmes in one eye and Reality lllusion in another. Once a user awakens the Satan in both eyes, or the ability of both of their eyes, they are able to perform the Satan transformation. Oriax was able to sense this form and later deduced that she and Katarina (as Katarina showed to have spiritual energy able to hold the power of the eye) must be connected by more than blood. The eye's abilities drain a considerable amount of energy when performed. Using them comes with a certain sensation that sensors can feel, although it doesn't show which technique is being prepared. The eye's usage and activity also place a great strain on the user themselves, wearing at their body and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. Their vision can be restored by transplanting the Satan's eye of an Beastmen with strong blood ties — ideally a sibling — thus awakening the so-called Eternal Satan's Eye. Natural Abilities ExKrieg Natural Abilities *' Energy Affinity''' - As an ExKrieg, Oriax has a natural ki affinity, compared to most of the human race who have to train to get the same abilities. ExKriegs have a natural affinity to control energy energy, allowing them to generate very powerful energy blasts even at young ages. An average ExKrieg energy blast is powerful enough to completely wipe out a big city, while the most powerful ExKriegs can easily destroy entire planets with just one blast. Also, any energy lost during a battle, will be completely restored, and, in some cases, multiplied, after a short time of resting. *'Flight' - Due to their natural ability to control their energy, and the massively increased gravity of their home planet, ExKriegs possess the innate ability to fly at hypersonic speeds, with little, to no effort at all. Due to their superior energy control, they're able to fly much more faster than normal humans, proven by Katarina, when she completely outclassed Lucas Kellan. *'Speed and Agility' - ExKriegs possess tremendous levels of superhuman speed, easily capable of breaking the sound barrier, even with their basic moves. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without any trouble at all, or even catch them with no harm. Their superhuman speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training, they can easily perform immensely high jumps or acrobatics far more advanced than those of normal human beings, with no drawback or strain on their bodies. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. *'Durability and Endurance' - ExKriegs possess enormous amounts of superhuman durability, and are a remarkably resilient species, who refuse to be physically broken. Even as children, ExKriegs are easily capable of taking on bullets, explosions or sharpened objects and come out relatively unharmed, and as even younger infants, are able to survive extreme head-trauma and stunt forces. However, as fully-developed adults, ExKriegs possess immense levels of resistance to nearly all harm, and essentially, no Earthling-made weapon could possibly hurt them, and even most alien weapons can't either. Katarina and Oriax were already so tough, that even basic nuclear blasts and City-leveling explosions wouldn't manage to kill them, at least, not until they awakened their true ExKrieg power. *'Aging, lifespan and growth' - According to the Kotori and Kyouhei, ExKrieg's lifespan is around 900,000 years old but stronger the ExKrieg is, more than he will live. Their natural lifespan itself is longer than demons', but as a warrior race many of them die in battle, and their average lifespan is not all that long. *'Strength '- ExKriegs naturally possess vast superhuman strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting ten times their own weight. The naturally high gravity of Bandu Planet (15x that of Earth) develops their physical strength, further making them incredibly strong at young ages. Even weaker ExKriegs are capable of conquering most planets alone. Due to their insane levels of physical power, they are easily able to destroy mountains and islands just with pure physical strength. ''Beastmen Natural Abilities *' Healing Abilities''' - Some members of Beastmen's race possess an ability to survive horrific injures and still live/function. Oriax's brain remained intact even after having her head cut off. She even lived after being vertically sliced in two before being cut to pieces by Imperia but soon her cells heal by themselves. However, this leaves them in critical condition unable to move and unable to heal themselves naturally requiring technology like Cosmic Suits, synthetic modification, or a Medical Machine to heal themselves. *'Armor' - Oriax, by using the Class-up and Super Class-up abilities, was shown to grow a bio-armor that increases her strength significantly. Using the armor allows the Beastmen to survive powerful deity punchs even from Gods. *'Enhanced Hearing' - Beastmen sense of hearing is far greater than that of Humans. It is stated that very high-pitched sounds like whistling can be irritating to Beastmen, to the point of causing them pain. However, removing the ears beforehand can lessen the effects. *'Hardened Skin' - Oriax evidently have thick skin capable of shielding her from extreme drops in temperature. *'Magic Materialization' - Oriax and other Beastmen can create items like clothing out of thin air. Prodigies of the Beastmen Clan can even use it to create Artifacts of the Past, but it is unclear whether their creation is a learned skill or innate to the species. *'Soul Control' - Oriax has demonstrated this ability, as she was able to incarnate her soul into another being, essentially possessing them. Additionally, when some Beastman or Beastwoman is near death tthey are able to transfer their essence into the egg that later will spawn their reincarnation. *'Telekinesis and Telepathy' - Oriax was able to mentally lift a pyramid only with her mind. All Beastmen also can lift objects with their minds. ''Transformations 100% Beast Satan the Queen of Tartarus Power Level CIS Status A-loOriax.jpg tumblr_orgktcGVbT1s319o4o1_500.jpg eofgo8765.jpg tumblr_ox16i624zr1tyga4po1_1280.jpg sAMPLESR503 (101)kj.jpg tumblr_ootq92i7DC1sww1t3o1_500.jpg tumblr_oxl7o2CVqj1sjzu1bo1_400.jpg 2254509-League_of_Legends-LeraPI-Xayah.jpg 2246001-Kioko.jpg 64794760_p0.png 62358503_p0_master1200.jpg 62454585_p0.png 63191980_p2_master1200.jpg 62730105_p0.jpg 62626607_p0.jpg C9xIH3pUMAAlxRR.jpg Xayah.full.2091791.jpg sAMPLESR503 (7).jpg C8prYe_XgAA9crV.jpg sAMPLESR503 (5).png sAMPLESR503 (9).png 63890883_p1_master1200.jpg sAMPLESR503 (11).png sAMPLESR503 (27).jpg sAMPLESR503 (6).jpg sAMPLESR503 (9).jpg sAMPLESR503 (12).jpg sAMPLESR503 (20).png sAMPLESR503 (17).jpg sAMPLESR503 (10).png sAMPLESR503 (16).jpg sAMPLESR503 (21).jpg sAMPLESR503 (25).jpg sAMPLESR503 (24).png sAMPLESR503 (29).png sAMPLESR503 (36).jpg sAMPLESR503 (26).jpg sAMPLESR503 (35).jpg sAMPLESR503 (47).jpg sAMPLESR503 (72).jpg sAMPLESR503 (14).jpg sAMPLESR503 (38).jpg sAMPLESR503 (32).png sAMPLESR503 (55).jpg sAMPLESR503 (54).jpg sAMPLESR503 (11).jpg Oriaxjf.png sAMPLESR503 (50).jpg sAMPLESR503 (51).jpg sAMPLESR503 (47)iuh.jpg sAMPLESR503 (58).jpg sAMPLESR503 (61).jpg sAMPLESR503 (65).jpg sAMPLESR503 (68).jpg sAMPLESR503 (73).jpg sAMPLESR503 (54).png sAMPLESR503 (77).jpg sAMPLESR503 (55).png sAMPLESR503 (75).jpg sAMPLESR503 (56).png sAMPLESR503 (88).jpg sAMPLESR503 (102).jpg sAMPLESR503 (80).jpg sAMPLESR503 (85).jpg sAMPLESR503 (94).jpg sAMPLESR503 (61).png sAMPLESR503 (60).jpg sAMPLESR503 (96).jpg sAMPLESR503 (90).jpg sAMPLESR503 (97).jpg sAMPLESR503 (89).jpg sAMPLESR503 (100).jpg sAMPLESR503 (106).jpg sAMPLESR503 (98).jpg sAMPLESR503 (109).jpg sAMPLESR503 (108).jpg sAMPLESR503 (110).jpg sAMPLESR503 (69).png sAMPLESR503 (129).jpg sAMPLESR503 (148).jpg sAMPLESR503 (164).jpg sAMPLESR503 (175).jpg sAMPLESR503 (171).jpg sAMPLESR503 (196).jpg sAMPLESR503 (176).jpg sAMPLESR503 (183).jpg sAMPLESR503 (161).jpg sAMPLESR503 (197).jpg sAMPLESR503 (188).jpg sAMPLESR503 (200).jpg sAMPLESR503 (209).jpg sAMPLESR503 (203).jpg sAMPLESR503 (206).jpg sAMPLESR503 (233).jpg sAMPLESR503 (202).jpg Trivia Real-Life inspirations *Despite Oriax's obsession with defeating Katarina, Katarina has never actually beaten her, instead, it was Imperia Deamonne who defeated her as Katarina only managed to hold for a period of time. However, Oriax's desire may come from a wounded pride over the fact that Katarina was an ExKrieg that surpassed her. *Ironically, the first time Oriax openly shows her love for Tomas was she was possessed by Ara Astaroth's Blackness while she acts like a pervert girl to him for the rest of the stories until Tomas' death. *Oriax is villain to be one of the Balam Alliance's Leaders to appear in the story as a villain, even Ara Astaroth, who first appeared as Astaroth King's Shadow, is one a major leader of Balam Alliance but a henchwoman following orders from Leohart the Prince of Hell, the emperor of Triggers Hell. *It should be noted that Oriax is not evil not even as Hell Lord, her title as "Hell Lord" in Triggers Hell is merely a job-description. I.e. She has the absolute authority to destroy whatever she wants but unlike other sadistic Hell Lords, Oriax does it in order to keep balance in the Multi-Universe, which is necessary between Life and Death. In other words, even if her actions took the lives of billions of lives and planets, she never had any evil intentions to cause harm for her own selfish goals or pleasure but to use the sacrifices of the balance of life and death to create a world of harmony. **This was deeply based in real-life Asian dictators like Mao Zedong and Emperor Hirohito but mostly of their brutal yet revolutionary actions were never used in her character. * ]]The scriptwriter originally envisioned Oriax as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the ExKrieg race their ruthless characteristics (as Oriax was alive even before rise of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Also, Oriax originally looked like a Yokai, based in the Japanese mythology Bake Neko, but CIS changed her design entirely. **In addition, Oriax was suppose the sister of Ara Astaroth, a long and distant sister that she never had opportunity to meet. With this in mind, Oriax would be the equivalent to Ara Astaroth and would be the Big Bad to Magic Side of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings, with Ara being the Heavy and Leohart being the Bigger Bad. *Oriax claimed she wiped the first beings of Prime Earth 5,5 billions of years ago during her research for planets that would fit the Eye of the Moon project. That means Oriax was the first character of CIS' Productions to step her feet on Earth. If this is true, Oriax was the person who started the chain of all life on Earth through destruction, meaning she is the mother of Prime Earth in all terms but this war never taken as important. *Oriax is one of the few characters to have brought out genuine fear in Tomas Sev, with others being Unit-CM 130, Ara Astaroth and Scathach. *Ara Astaroth said that Oriax was once lost with an arm-wrestling on one of the God of Destruction in other universe, meaning Oriax is the second character to have some kind of involvement with Gods of Destructions with the first being Isaac Westcott. *Oriax is the fastest villain that the Rogues fought in Saga AA in questions of battle moves, being faster than the black matter located in the borders of the universes, expanding it to numerous horizons. Ara Astaroth and Aryana Westcott were considered to be even slower than Oriax, making her one of the fastest villains in the story. *Oriax never sleeps after she became Beastmen, which implies her insomnia problems. Another fact that prevents her from sleeping is because of her intense nightmares about her family, destroyed race, loneliness of her childhood and Ara Astaroth's insanity. *Oriax has the third highest body count in Saga AA next to Aryana Westcott as the second and Ara Astaroth as the first. *Oriax was introduced into the story due to CIS's editors, considered the Rogues to be too bland in personality as they are mostly composed by heroes and former anti heroes, and wanted another character to make things more interesting, this time, someone coming from the villain side. * Oriax's name also can be spelled as "Ora", "Oliax", "Orax" and "Orias". *Oriax seems to not like children because they consider them to be annoying but that does not stop her from protecting and caring about them. *Despite Oriax has the dream to lose her virginity, she implies she never wants to have a child, yet, this method of thinking was changed 5 billion of years later when she had Violeta Vasconcelos as her daughter. *Another curious fact about Violeta is that she has "Vasconcelos" as her last name, probably meaning she is not Oriax' biological daughter but a adopted person. But that was never revealed in any moment of the story. **Continuing the strange story, Violeta has gained many traces of Oriax's personality, including her sexual and naughty personality that put Yato in many awkward situations. *Because Oriax gave a Sephira Crystal to Kurumi Tokisaki before her first death, she is indirectly responsable for making Kurumi come to Earth to search for Mio (as the First Spirit) that appeared on Earth 30 years ago, causing the First Spacequake. *Oriax is the second character to make Katarina shake in fear, the first being Michael Langdon, and the third being Heis in Saga AA. But through the story, Ara Astaroth, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Aryana Westcott proved to be far superior when their powers managed to shook the whole universe of Prime Earth. *Oriax is one of the few characters who have broken the fourth wall in the story alongside Ara Astaroth and Jack the Freezer. In her case, she would look at the viewers and give them sexual poses or use their time reading by mock them just like Ara do. *Oriax's favorite vehicle is a sports car. *Oriax has two Paganism references on her. The obvious one is the Pentacle symbol on belly, just a few centimeters above her genital parts. The second is her epithet "The Bird of Tartarus." In Greek mythology, Tartarus is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. Tartarus is the place where, according to Plato in Gorgias (c. 400 BC), souls were judged after death and where the wicked received divine punishment. Like other primal entities (such as the Earth, Night and Time), Tartarus was also considered to be a primordial force or deity. *One of Oriax's quotes "I see... I'm in Hell." is also part of the Ripley Scroll, a medieval work about emblematic symbolism. George Ripley was an alchemist who lived around about Vlad the Impaler's time and is also said to have known the formula to create the Philosopher's Stone. *Oriax refers to Travon from Holy Eye of Order as "Judas Priest" which is no doubt a reference to the Iscariot Organization he previously worked, Iscariot Section XIII. *To Horoscope and Astrology ORIAX means: "With a name number 4, your ruling planet is Uranus. You have a midly volatile character with many unique aspects. Likes to experiment and try new experiences. You think ahead, are innovative and also have many wonderful friends. You get bored easily by routine things, so you try to have many inspiring activities to puntuate your life. You are often pioneer, with a technological and creative mind. Sometimes you are headstrong and stubborn at times in pursuing your goals. Unforeseen events in your life affect you more positively than negatively." *Orignally, her first name was suppose to be "Ceras", which has also been interpreted/spelled as "Ceres, who is the Roman goddess of agriculture, grain crops, fertility and motherly relationship. The "fertility" part is emphasized in her rather large assets, and "motherly relationship" is symbolized in her sweet, motherly personality. Furthermore, the Greek counterpart to Ceres is Demeter, the namesake of the Russian ship Dracula rides to Whitby in Bram Stoker's novel after he kills everyone on board. As he does with the Adler/HMS Eagle in the Thames, he jumps off the bow of the ship when it runs aground. *Oriax's virginity is remarked in the story with Petelgeuse calls her the "Sacred Virgin of the Royal Order of the ExKriegs". The reason of why she still virgin is to follow the laws of the Underworld where women are forced to keep their virginity until their marriage. Such as when Ara Astaroth gave her's to Unit-CM 130 (in a rape and satanic ritual). Until the end of the storyline, it's unknown if she ever had sexual relationship with a person. *She is an expert in pistol shot and fencing. *Kotori is weak towards the horror genre. *Her birthday is August 3rd, which means her Zodiac sign is Leo, and Leo is generally associated with the element of fire, possibly making a reference to her Fire element magic. *From what characters have noted, Oriax's eyes apparently "glows" in the dark like a cat hunting at night. *Despite using her Satan's Eye extensively for over million years, Oriax never displayed any signs of fatigue or deteriorating eyesight. *According to the Ratatoskr's Date Files, Tomas Sev is the type of boy that Oriax likes. *Oriax is one of the many demons OCs to be a Goetic Demon of Aleister Crowley. Goetia or Goëtia is a practice that includes the conjuration of demons, specifically the ones summoned by the Biblical figure, King Solomon. The use of the term in English largely derives from the 17th-century grimoire The Lesser Key of Solomon, which features an Ars Goetia as its first section. It contains descriptions of the evocation, or "calling out", of seventy-two demons, famously edited by Aleister Crowley in 1904 as The Book of the Goetia of Solomon the King. Goetic Theurgy, another practice described in the Lesser Key of Solomon, is similar to the book's description of Goetia, but is used to invoke aerial spirits. *Oriax finishes most of her phrases (as hero) with "-Zii~" which is the equivalent to "dattebayo" used by Naruto from Naruto franchise and "desu" used by many female anime characters of Japanese animations. *Despite Oriax has 20,000,000,000 years old, she has the same appearance of Ara Astaroth in terms of age as she has 403,000,000,000. That means unlike Pure-Blooded Devils, Beastmen can live forever and do not age from the time they become a demon. ''Wheelahr's Hell Lords Faction - Brazilian Military Government The Brazilian military government was the authoritarian military dictatorship that ruled Brazil from April 1, 1964 to March 15, 1985. It began with the 1964 coup d'état led by the Armed Forces against the administration of the President João Goulart, who had assumed the office after being vice-president, upon the resignation of the democratically elected president Janio Quadros, and ended when José Sarney took office on March 15, 1985 as President. The military revolt was fomented by Magalhães Pinto, Adhemar de Barros, and Carlos Lacerda (who had already participated in the conspiracy to depose Getúlio Vargas in 1945), Governors of Minas Gerais, São Paulo, and Guanabara. The coup was also supported by the Embassy and State Department of the United States. The military dictatorship lasted for almost twenty-one years; despite initial pledges to the contrary, military governments in 1967 enacted a new, restrictive Constitution, and stifled freedom of speech and political opposition with support from the U.S. government. The regime adopted nationalism, economic development, and Anti-Communism as its guidelines. The dictatorship reached the height of its popularity in the 1970s, with the so-called Brazilian Miracle (helped by much propaganda), even as the regime censored all media, tortured and banished thousands of dissidents. In March 1979, João Figueiredo became President, and while combating the "hard-line" and supporting a re-democratization policy, he couldn't control the chronic inflation and concurrent fall of other military dictatorships in South America. Brazilian Presidential elections of 1984 were won by opposition civilian candidates. In 1979 Figueiredo passed the Amnesty Law for political crimes committed for and against the regime. Since the 1988 Constitution was passed and Brazil returned to full democracy, the military have remained under control of civilian politicians, with no role in domestic politics. Brazil’s military regime provided a model for other military regimes and dictatorships around Latin America, systematizing the “Doctrine of National Security,” which "justified" the military’s actions as operating in the interest of National Security in a time of crisis, creating an intellectual basis upon which other military regimes relied. In 2007, new philosophers implied the dictatorship was trying to keep Socialist parties from entering in the country and since the rise of PT (Partidos dos Trabalhores; ''Workers' Party (inspired in the Germany's Socialism during Hitler's regime and Karl Marx's communism)) in 2008, Brazil suffered its most cruel and devastating crisis in economy, security and health care after billions of Reais (equivalent to Dollars in USA) were stolen by the Left-Wing parties of the country, leading the nation to a huge fall in world rankings in all areas. And one of the main reasons why the dictaroship censored the media was because the fourth more powerful TV network of the world, the Brazilian Rede Globo was involved in fake news and manipulating the population with left-wing false propagandas as the government paid more than 150,000,000$ to Rede Globo to keep most of the media sectors on their side, as such, putting candidates as enemies of the nation. ''Francisco Franco Francisco Franco Bahamonde (December 4th, 1892 - November 20th, 1975) was the leader of the Spanish Fallange movement and a conspirator of the Spanish Civil War. He then became dictator for about forty years. He led the spanish far - left movements to overthrow the government. He then shoved away any "infurior" people in his country and aligned with the Nazis. He also tried to banish a large portion of the country. He has caused vast amounts of death and destruction to his own country. But the growth proved too much for the economy, with shortages and inflation breaking out towards the end of the 1950s. In Spain and abroad, the legacy of Franco remains controversial. The length of his rule, the suppression of opposition, and the effective propaganda sustained through the years has made a detached evaluation impossible. For 40 years, Spaniards, and particularly children at school were told that Divine Providence had sent him to save Spain from chaos and poverty. With time, the regime evolved and the ferocious oppression of the early 1940s was reduced over the years. The economic success of the latter part of his regime won support from many citizens, who found the dramatic rise in the everyday standard of living more significant than his regime's human rights abuses, although strong anti-Francoist views are held by large numbers of Spaniards to this day. Kim Il-sung Kim Il-sung (born Kim Sŏng-ju; April 15th, 1912 – July 8th, 1994), also romanised as Kim Il-Sung, Kim Il sung, or Kim Il Sung, was the leader of North Korea from it's establishment in 1948 to his death in 1994. He held the posts of Prime Minister from 1948 to 1972 and President from 1972 to his death. He was also the leader of the Workers' Party of Korea from 1949 to 1994 (titled as chairman from 1949 to 1966 and as general secretary after 1966). He invaded South Korea in 1950, and almost succeeded in overrunning the entire peninsula if not for UN intervention. The Korean War, sometimes referred to as the Korean Civil War, was stopped with a cease-fire signed on 27 July 1953. As of now, the Korean War has technically not ended. His tenure as leader of North Korea has often been described as autocratic, and he established an all-pervasive cult of personality. From the mid-1960s, he promoted his self-developed Juche variant of socialist organisation, which later replaced Marxism-Leninism as the ideology of the state. In the U.S. Library of Congress Country Study on North Korea in 2009, he was described as "one of the most intriguing figures of the twentieth century". He was in power during the terms of office of six South Korean presidents, seven Soviet leaders, ten U.S. presidents, ten UK Prime Ministers, twenty-one Japanese prime ministers, five popes of the Roman Catholic Church and coincided with the entire apartheid era of South Africa. His son Kim Jong-il became his formal successor at the 6th WPK Congress, and he succeeded him in 1994. The North Korean government refers to Kim Il-sung as "The Great Leader" (위대한 수령, widaehan suryŏng) and he is designated in the North Korean constitution as the country's "Eternal President". His birthday is a public holiday in North Korea and is called the "Day of the Sun" After his death, he was succeeded by Jong-il, who later died in December 2011 and was succeeded by Kim Jong-un. Jasmine Richardson Jasmine Richardson (formerly known as J.R.) was a 12-year-old Canadian girl who murdered her parents and baby brother. The murders occurred in 2006, and were executed by her and her 23-year-old boyfriend, Jeremy Steinke. Jasmine had killed her parents because she was enraged at them for telling her to stay away from Steinke, and that she could live with her boyfriend. It has been stated that she originally didn't want to kill her younger brother, but she did so anyway, because her boyfriend pressured her into it. She stabbed her own brother several times, and Steinke finished him off by slashing his throat. They then escaped to a fast food restaurant nearby. Richardson was tried and convicted in 2007, and she received a 10-year sentence. She's currently released. Rudolf Lange Rudolf Lange (April 18th, 1910 - February 23rd, 1945?) was a prominent Nazi police official. As a member of the Schutzstaffel, he was responsible for being one of the primary perpetrators of The Holocaust in Latvia during the Second World War. In November 1941 Lange was involved in the planning and carrying out the murder of 24,000 Latvian Jews from the Riga ghetto which occurred on November 30th and December 8th, 1941. This crime has come to be known as the Rumbula massacre. In addition to the Latvian Jews, another 1,000 Jews from Germany were also murdered. They had been brought to Latvia on the first train of deportees, which arrived on November 29th, 1941. Following the 29 November train, more rail transports of Jews began arriving in Riga from Germany, starting on December 3rd, 1941. The Jews on the first few transports were not immediately housed in the ghetto, but were left at Jungfernhof concentration camp. Joined the Wannsee Conference with Adolf Eichmann, Heinrich Muller and Reinhard Heydrich where they and other SS leader and generals planned out the final details for the Holocaust. Mary Bell Mary Flora Bell (May 26th, 1957 - ) is a British woman who strangled two young boys to death when she was 11 years old. She was convicted in the year 1968, and is currently free. Mary was born to a prostitute who was often absent from the home. The identity of her biological father is unknown, though it is speculated that her biological father was a criminal. It has also been speculated that Mary's mother had made multiple attempts on her daughter's life, and tried to make her murder look like an accident. Mary's mother also forced her into doing sexual acts with her employers. Mary was also shown as being a very violent individual and would constantly attack her peers. It took time, however, for her actions to become fatal. On May 25, 1968, Mary tempted a young boy, named Martin Brown into coming with her into a derelict house. It is there that she strangled him to death. Later on, she enlisted her friend, Norma Joyce Bell, into helping her murder three-year-old Brian Howe. Mary arrived to the crime scene later on, and proceeded to carve the letter "N" in the corpse's stomach. She later changed it to "M." Mary also used a pair of scissors to mutilate the young boy's penis and legs. Sérgio Moro Sérgio Fernando Moro is a Brazilian federal judge who has gained fame in Brazil for being in charge of the prosecution of the crimes identified in the Operation Car Wash (Portuguese: Operação Lava Jato), a case of high-profile scandals of corruption and bribery involving government officials and business executives. Having understood how the Italian corruption case Mani pulite worked, Moro followed the same method in Brazil. According to him, he adopted the way of "falar pelos autos", meaning he communicates what he wants through legal sentences. Besides working on Operation Car Wash, he also coordinated the criminal case dubbed "Banestado," which resulted in the prosecution of 97 individuals, and Operation "Farol da Colina"—in which he decreed the preventive arrest of 103 suspects for committing money laundering, tax evasion and other crimes. Among the arrested was Alberto Youssef, also accused in the Car Wash case. He participated on the judicial team prosecuting the Mensalão scandal as well. In 2016, he was awarded 13th in Fortune's List of World's Greatest Leaders and was compared to Brazil's real-life edition of The Untouchables (film) for his acts in the prosecution of $3billion corruption scheme in Petrobras and for exposing all corruption within the left-wing political parties and corporations related with corruption in the nation. He was also in Time Magazine's list of the 100 Most Influential People for the same year and in 10th place on Bloomberg Businessweek's list of 50 Most Influential People in the World of Finance. Despite his recent rise to stardom, however, Moro's methods have been questioned by some of his peers, including accusations of lawfare. Justice Celso de Mello has accused Moro of condoning a "nosy police state" and acting as an "investigative judge." Fictional inspirations Obito Uchiha Obito Uchiha, also known as Tobi is the central antagonist of Part II / Shippuden Series of the Naruto franchise, the leader of Akatsuki, and a dark reflection of the titular main protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. Obito Uchiha (was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, his only surviving legacy being the Sharingan he gave to his teammate, Kakashi Hatake. In truth, Obito was saved from death and trained by Madara Uchiha, but the events of the war left Obito disillusioned with reality, and he inherited Madara's plan to create an ideal world. Resurfacing under the names of Tobi and Madara Uchiha himself, Obito subtly took control of the Akatsuki, using them as a means to advance his machinations, eventually going public and starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, towards the war's conclusion, Obito had a change of heart and, as atonement, sacrificed his life to save the same world he sought to replace. Following his defeat and learning the truth, he regretted for what he did and helped Naruto and co. to beat Kaguya, sacrificing himself while smiling, thus redeeming himself completely and winning the hearts of all his former allies. Pain Nagato was a shinobi of Amegakure and descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Forming Akatsuki alongside his friends (and fellow war orphans) Yahiko and Konan, Nagato dreamed of bringing peace to the violent shinobi world. However, following Yahiko's death, Nagato adopted the alias of Pain and, along with Konan, began leading a new Akatsuki; one that would force the world into peace using any means necessary. Initially an idealist devoted to bringing peace to the violent Ninja World, he is the apparent leader of Akatsuki and the lord of Amegakure (the Village Hidden in the Rain). While he appeared in control the organization for a long time, it was eventually revealed that he is in fact Tobi's second-in-command. He is a member of the scattered Uzumaki Clan, making him a distant relative of the series' primary protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. He served as the main antagonist in the Tale of Jiraiya The Gallant arc, the tertiary antagonist in the Six Tails Unleashed arc and the main antagonist in the Pain's Assault arc. Darth Vader Darth Vader, also known by his birth name Anakin Skywalker, is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise. Vader appears in the original film trilogy as a pivotal antagonist whose actions drive the plot, while his past as Anakin Skywalker and the story of his corruption are central to the narrative of the prequel trilogy. The character was created by George Lucas and has been portrayed by numerous actors. His appearances span the first six Star Wars films, as well as Rogue One, and his character is heavily referenced in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is also an important character in the Star Wars expanded universe of television series, video games, novels, literature and comic books. Originally a Jedi prophesied to bring balance to the Force, he falls to the dark side of the Force and serves the evil Galactic Empire at the right hand of his Sith master, Emperor Palpatine (also known as Darth Sidious). He is also the father of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, secret husband of Padmé Amidala and grandfather of Kylo Ren. Darth Vader has become one of the most iconic villains in popular culture, and has been listed among the greatest villains and fictional characters ever. The American Film Institute listed him as the third greatest movie villain in cinema history on 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains, behind Hannibal Lecter and Norman Bates. However, other critics consider him a tragic hero, citing his original motivations for the greater good before his fall to the dark side. Two-Face Harvey Dent was Gotham City's amiable and courteous district attorney and one of Batman's strongest allies until Sal "Boss" Maroni threw acid in his face, hideously scarring him. It also fractured his mental state, causing him to become Two-Face, a schizoid criminal mastermind obsessed with duality and the number two. His former good luck charm, a "two-headed" silver dollar with one side deface has been seized on as a reflection of Dent's half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. Two-Face is a villain from the Batman series, often depicted as a handsome man with half his face disfigured and mutilated and wearing a split-color suit. Harvey Dent was raised in a dysfunctional household, frequently being beaten by his alcoholic father, causing him to develop bipolar disorder and paranoia. However, his hard work ethic led him to becoming appointed as Gotham City's District Attorney at the age of 26; the youngest on record. While prosecuting criminal boss Sal Maroni, Maroni threw acid in Dent's face before Batman could intervene, horrendously disfiguring the left side of his face. This drove Dent insane with anger, and he adopted the criminal persona Two-Face. He makes all of his decisions with his double-headed coin with one side defaced. He is a minor character in the 1989 movie Batman, a recurring antagonist in the TV series Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Justice League, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, and Beware the Batman; a alluded character in TV series Batman Beyond, the main, later secondary antagonist in the 1995 movie Batman Forever, the tritagonist-turned-secondary antagonist in the 2008 reboot movie The Dark Knight, a minor character in the 2011 animated movie Batman: Year One, and the tertiary antagonist of the 2012 animated movie The Dark Knight Returns: Part 1. Light Yagami Light Yagami is the main villain protagonist of the Death Note manga/anime series as well as its multiple adaptations. Light was a Japanese high school senior who found a notebook called a Death Note. Anyone whose name is written in the notebook will die. At first skeptical of its power, Light tested its power on two criminals. After realizing the power of the notebook, Light went mad with power, deciding to use the notebook to rid the world of criminals and create a new world full of law abiding people he accepts. Light would then make himself the god of this new world. The series charts his use of the notebook and his struggles with the Japanese police, the detectives L, Mello, and Near, as well as his associations with other notebook users, such as Misa Amane and Teru Mikami. His online followers dubbed him "Kira" in Japanese or "killer" in English. At first skeptical of its power, Light tested its power on two individuals. After realizing the power of the notebook, Light went mad with power, deciding to use the notebook to rid the world of criminals and create a new world full of law abiding people he accepts. Iris Heart (Plutia) Plutia, known as Pururut (プルルート Pururūto?) in Japan, is a character in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, and is the CPU of Planeptune in a 1980s-parallel universe. Her nickname is "Pururun" ("Plutie" in the English Version) and she's known for her gentle appearance, although she is quite difficult to read. Plutia's goddess form, while she actually retains her carefree voice, unlike most others whose voice does change, her characteristics change instead. She becomes very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike, however she seems to direct such insults to villains to damage their ego while driving her allies to do better through enraging them. Due to this extreme sadistic streak , Neptune refers to this form as "Sadie", a play on the word "Sadist" and her nickname "Plutie". This tendency is revealed in one of her special attacks, where she stomps on the enemy, and the players are treated to a first person view of the monster first. She also likes to torment people and hates people who lie to her and ruin her fun. Shino Amakusa Shino Amakusa - Student Council President, and second-year student at Ousai Academy (On the later part of season 1 she and Aria are already on their 3rd year) and the main female character of Seitokai Yakuindomo. he is serious and diligent, excels in academics, and is very popular among the student body. However, she is almost always thinking perverted things. She suggests that one of her original reasons she showed an interest in Takatoshi is so that she could observe him in health and physical education classes. She fears heights and insects her rather flat chest makes her feel self-conscious, especially when comparing herself to Aria. She occasionally performs couple-like activities with Takatoshi such as walking with him, sharing an umbrella or clearing his earwax, but gets embarrassed whenever Takatoshi says anything that could be interpreted as being romantic (It is hinted she has feelings for Takatoshi). According to her childhood friend Misaki Amano, Shino was student council president at her previous school.She is voiced by Yōko Hikasa. Ayame Kajō Ayame Kajou is a student at Tokioka Academy and is currently the vice-president on the student council and the main character in Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai series. Outside of school, she is the terrorist, Blue Snow, who wears panties on her head, spreads pornographic cards and shouts dirty jokes in defiance of the Peace Makers. She is one of the main protagonists and is a founding member of SOX. Ayame is the daughter of Masashi Endo. Masashi was a politician who was arrested ten years prior for 'raping a high school girl.' Her father was innocent however, because her father was being framed by a group of thugs that were run by the PM (Peace Makers.) Before leaving his daughter, he gave her a flip phone, allowing her, if she types a specific sequence of numbers, to talk free of PM surveillance for up to three minutes a day. Ayame is also Anna's best friend, meeting ten years prior to the current events when Ayame became sulky for not being able to tell dirty jokes. Because of Anna, she is able to normally blend in to society. Severus Snape'' Professor Severus Snape (9 January, 1960 – 2 May, 1998) was a half-blood2 wizard and son of Tobias and Eileen Snape (née Prince). During his lifetime, Snape was Potions Master (1981-1996), Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (1996-1997), and Headmaster (1997-1998) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he attended as a student from 1971 to 1978.) He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and played a very important role in both of the Wizarding Wars against Voldemort. Snape was raised in the Muggle dwelling of Spinner's End, which was in close proximity to the home of the Evans family, though in a poorer area. He met Lily and Petunia Evans when he was nine, and fell deeply in love with Lily, becoming a close friend of hers. In 1971 he began his first term at Hogwarts where he was Sorted into Slytherin House. This put him in the same year as Lily but unfortunately for him, in rival houses. Severus became the immediate enemy of James Potter and Sirius Black and was a frequent victim of their bullying. Snape developed a passion for the Dark Arts at a young age, which increased as his desire for revenge grew stronger. Snape became involved with the bullies in Slytherin House, many who were pure-blood supremacists. This put his friendship with Lily, a Muggle-born, under great strain, until it was eventually broken in their fifth year. In an attempt to win back Lily's affections10, Snape joined the Death Eaters along with a group of his fellow Slytherins. Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Extremists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Triggers Hell Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Queens Category:Tyrants Category:Fascists Category:Neo Nazis Category:Knight Templar Category:False Villain Category:Big Goods Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Partial Human Category:Former Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Rebels Category:Anarchist Category:Second in Command Category:Amazons Category:Survivalists Category:Sole Survivor Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Scary Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Demon Category:Evil Genius Category:Heroic Genius Category:Inventors Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Animal Lover Category:Nature Lovers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Anti Nazi Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Grey Zone Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Abuse Victims Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Main Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Main Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Sociopaths Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Loners Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Swordsmen Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Honorable Villains Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Young Adults Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Warmongers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Trapster Category:Monsters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Likable villains Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Generals Category:Regenerators Category:Equality Seekers Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Lawful Good Category:Vigilante Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Cats Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Rivals Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Ladettes Category:Partner Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Descendants Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Stoic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Bond Protectors Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Military Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Reality Saver Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Main Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Animals Category:Action Heroines Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyrs Category:Flyers Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Dictators Category:Atoners Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Immortals Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Politicians Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Agile Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Sibling Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Abyssal Punishers Category:Mutants Category:Perverts Category:Shy Characters Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:Lawful Evil Category:Caped Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Special Agents Category:Outlaws Category:Arsonists Category:Birds Category:Poisoners Category:Lance Users Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Woobies Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:The Caligula Category:Aliens Category:Robot Haters Category:Hegemony Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Arc Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Mother of Heroine Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Strategists Category:Characters WHO are smarter than they seem Category:Orphans Category:Unstable Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Athletes Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Hunters Category:Monster Master Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Third in Command Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Cataclysm Category:Mentors Category:Insecure Characters Category:Envious Characters Category:Environmentalist